The Mechanic
by Slate and Lightning hedghehog
Summary: Angel goes to get her car fixed but meets Slate the Mechanic Now how will this all turn out
1. Chapter 1

Angels P.O.V

Im a 17 Year old girl and my car a dodge stratus is of course BROKEN so im planning on taking it to that new auto shop down the street with the new mechanic" Mom im leaving to get my car fixed bye" I yell running out the door into my car. Im driving down the paved road then i see it Sonic's Cars. Then i see the mechanic working on a car. He looks about 17 like me and he is grey or black but I cant tell theres oil or grease all over him. I pull up behind him and tap his shoulder. "um exuse me are you the mechanic?" I ask he wipes his hands off and puts his hand out "Yep im Slate The hedgehog how can I help you" he says and I shake his hand "Well theres a light on my dash board and i dont know what it means" I point to my car. he hops in it and drives it into his work space "come here ill show you how to fix this if it happens again" he says pulling me to my car. My car is lifted with a jack and he grabs a wrench kit and a couple board with wheel thingys "here lay on this" he says I lay on it and he lays on the other and wheels us under my car "You see your filter needs a repair so hold on" he pulls out a greased up cylinder thing "okay your gonna have to buy a new one if you buy from us ill give you the repair free so you wont have to come back hows that"he asks me I nod giving him a 20 doller bill and he grabs a brand new cylinder thing "okay now here" he puts the filter in my hand and moves my arm up "okay I want you to screw the filter right there okay like a a screw driver exept your hand is doing it okay"He says poilitly and I nod and screw it slowly "you gotta put it on tight or it will fall off while yor driving okay" He says looking at my hands "okay its on" I say quietly "nice job well there ya go your car is fine now"he says patting my back he removes his gloves and puts the 20 in the register "well bye" He says waving "WAIT i want to thank you for giving me the fix free so would you like to go to dinner at my house were having BBq ribs" I ask "Well sure when like 6:00" Wow he read my mind "yea see you then" I say driving off in my new car

7:59

I am ready for that nice boy to come for dinner then DING-DONG. The door bell rings "Ill get it mom and dad" I say opening the door to a Grey Hedgehog in a black shirt and blue jeans"Hiya" He says putting his right hand up "Oh hi Slate come on in and meet my family" I say as he walks in" this is my dad Paul my mom Katie and my Sister Amy" I say "Oh speaking of family i brought my boss slash best friend Sonic" A blue hedgehog walks in "hey guys names Sonic Sonic the hedgehog"He says waving we all go and sit at the table

6:15

"So me and Sonic try to get the car to fit in our workspace but of course it didnt then a bar falls and hits me and my life flashes before my eyes and im bored" Slate was telling a story about this SUV then every one started lagughing "Well its about time me and Sonic hit the road" Slate says looking at his watch "NO DONT GO" Me and Amy yell covoring our mouths. Sonic and Slate look at us "Well okay I guess me and Sonic can stay a little longer" he says sitting down

6:20

"Slate would you like to see my room" I ask him "uhhh sure why not" he says standing up and I pull him up the stairs He sits in the chair and sit on my bed" nice little pad you got here a tv computer and a mini fridge" he says looking around "So Slate just asking do you have a girlfriend" I see Slates face go from a HI to a WHAT face "uhhh no why" he awnswers "no reason just because i kinda... um (gulp) like you?" I say flinching but insted of him talking he HUGS me and I hug back "Aye Slate you redy to g-" Sonic came in right as he was hugging me "WHOO GO SLATE ROCK HER WORLD!" He yells then slate and I fall off my bed "Oh CRAP" slate yells falling on the floor and me landing on top of him "Sonic im gonna kill you now seeya later angel im having a lunch break at 11:00 tomarrow you should come ill meet you a taco bell cya now SONIC GET BACK HERE SO I CAN SNAP YOUR NECK" he yells running after sonic and me laughing "bye HA HA Slate HA HA

first chapter of the Mechanic what ya think well cya


	2. Chapter 2

12:00

Slate Sonic Amy and Angel are at taco bell and slate just cant keep his eyes off Angel "YO SLATE YOU OW ME MONEY" yells a large tall wolf and broad at the shoulders "im sorry what i dont belive i ow you any" Slate say reaching to his waist "OH YEA WELL IM TAKING YOUR GIRL" The wolf says holding angel like a sack of patatoes "LIKE HELL YOU WILL" Slate yells pulling out a silver Handgun "PUT HER DOWN NOW" Slate yells pushing the gun at his head "O-Okay pal its alright i wonttake your girl"he says putting angel down "Slate what was that"Angel says while Slate holdsters his gun. He walks over to Angel and then he plants a kiss on her

Angel P.O.V

Oh my god. He is kissing me. he kisses my neck and sucks on it "Slate were in public comeon well go to your car" I say pulling his hand and we enter his Grey Colbat. I push him on the seat and sit on his lap and kiss him "Slate I love you" I say kissing him deeper " me to Angel " he sucks on my neck and I moan" ohhh Slate" I rub his cheek with my ungloved hand "Angel im gonna be playing for people and i want you to back up hows that sound"He says "Paying?" I ask "Music you and amy sing chours adn me and sonic will sing verses" he says "OKAY ill tell Amy now ill get sonic and well see you here in the parking lot ill pratice"I say kissing him one more time before our hands slip

7:00

Me and Amy dress in tight jeans and i shirt that shows our bellys and we high five eachother and we walk out of the house"NOW were are you 2 laidies going dressed like THAT" my father and mother say "well i was going to this concert" I say nervously "No way your not gonna go" My dad says "hey angel amy you guys ready were on in 30 minutes"Slate says from his grey colbalt "My dad wont let me"I say Slate come out of his colbalt in a brown hat that looks like micla jaksone some jeans and a brown shirt in a black leather jacket "look mr.P im taking your daguter to MY concet and she and Amy are singing to so can they come" he says removing his hat and puting his hand out smiling and his head coked with a grin "NO" my dad snaps "whoa Bro take it easy yeeaash" He said "look shes with me shell be fine"He said waving bye while he walked away. My dad pulls out a SHOTGUN."YOUR NOT LAYING A FINGER ON MY DAGHTER"He said pointing thengun and Slate. BOOM My dad pulls the and slate falls on the ground with a hole in his chest "Angel I-I-I" He falls on the and i run over to him and start crying then sonic bursts out of slates car with Slates gun and points it at my dad "ARE YOU INSANE YOU SHOT MY BEST FRIEND" Said Sonic pointing the gun at my dads head. meanwhile im rubbing slates wound and hes barley alive "H-Hey Angel it AWGH was a wild..r-r-ride wasent it"He said holding my hand "Yea it was it really was"I say then the cops come "POILICE DROP THE SHOTGUN AND WE WILL NOT USE FORCE" the officer said then Slate pulls out a gold badge saying Officer of Mobius "F-Funny im a mechanic a song righter AND a cop. Well Angel see you later heh heh"He says falling unconsince

Slates P.O.V

I wake up in a white room with a pain in my chest I look around and see Angel crying on the edge of my bed "Hey pretty girl you shouldnt be crying"I say moving my foot on the boack of her head "S-SLATE YOUR AWAKE GUYS HE IS AWAKE"She yells then Sonic Amy and My Grand parents "hey guys Yea Im awake and Im glad she was the first one I got to see and hand me the gutair over there" I say and angel puts in in my hand and raises my seat "Okay guys this was the song i wanted to play for Angel and This is also to Amy from Sonic"I see Amy blush and Sonic walks over and sits next to me and knuckles me "Here we go"

Another day is going by  
>I'm thinking about you all the time<br>But you're out there  
>And I'm here waiting<p>

And I wrote this letter in my head  
>Cuz so many things were left unsaid<br>But now you're gone  
>And I can't think straight<p>

This could be the one last chance  
>To make you understand<p>

I'd do anything  
>Just to hold you in my arms<br>To try to make you laugh  
>Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past<br>I'd do anything  
>Just to fall asleep with you<br>Will you remember me?  
>Cuz I know<br>I won't forget you

Together we broke all the rules  
>Dreaming of dropping out of school<br>And leave this place  
>To never come back<p>

So now maybe after all these years  
>If you miss me have no fear<br>I'll be here  
>I'll be waiting<p>

This could be the one last chance to make you understand  
>And I just can't let you leave me once again<p>

I'd do anything  
>Just to hold you in my arms<br>To try to make you laugh  
>Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past<br>I'd do anything  
>Just to fall asleep with you<br>Will you remember me?  
>Cuz I know<br>I won't forget you

I close my eyes  
>And all I see is you<br>I close my eyes  
>I try to sleep<br>I can't forget you  
>Nanana (...)<br>And I'd do anything for you  
>Nanana (...)<p>

I'd do anything  
>Just to hold you in my arms<br>To try to make you laugh  
>Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past<br>I'd do anything  
>Just to fall asleep with you<br>Will you remember me?  
>Cuz I know<br>I won't forget you

I'd do anything  
>To fall asleep with you<br>I'd do anything  
>There's nothing I won't do<br>I'd do anything  
>To fall asleep with you<br>I'd do anything  
>Cuz I know<br>I won't forget you

I finish the song and Angel runs up to me and kissis me full on the lips and rubs my quills "I'd do anything for you Angel babe"I say Kissing her and then she sits on the chair next to me and we hold hands I hear all the doctors visitors and nurses say "AWWWWWWW" I rub noses with Angel "Loves ya" I say before I close my eyes to fall asleep


	3. Chapter 3

Im still in the hospitle and Angel she is still holding my hand. I kiss her hand and she wakes up "good morning Angel I see your still bolted to my hand so i decided Hey my chance" I say and then i kiss her hand again"Slate quit it everyones asleep but look" She says pointing i look and see Amy and Sonic snuggled up I grab my phone and take a video "HEY WAKE UP"I yell recording "AHHHHHHH" every one yells and me and Angel are laughing or asses off. when we calm down she hugs me and i turn the camrea and start talking "hey guys its Slate and the cutest girl in the world and i hope you had a good laugh because im in the hospitle I got shot in the back and here i am"I say to the camera and I shut it off "okay Angel grab my wheelchair" She brings it to me i go on it and i push myself to the hallway with Angel beside me. She rubs my bandges. we arrive at the front desk "hey were going out for food ill will be back so dont check me out" I say "okay you can go home" She says "WHAT okay check me out bye" I wheel myself out and jump out of it I run up and hug her "come on im taking you to red lobster" I say

1 year after the dinner

"Oh Angel I got a suprise its for you only if you come down with a bikini" I say in my grey swimtrunks "Oh SSSllllaaate" She comes in a 2 peice and I pull out 2 plane tickets "WERE GOING TO CALIFORNA" I say hugging her "OH SLATE" She hugs me back and rubs my bare back

2 days

Were on a plane in first class dont ask how i afford it so sue me "Angel I love you" I say randomly "me to Slate" She says hugging me. I put in Pearl Harber. She crys after it "S-Slate Its just so sad i couldent live if I lost you" She says crying in my chest "Angel were here but I need to ask you somthi gtonight on the beach okay"I say "Okay" She says hugging me

8:00

Me and Angel are in moon light some kids are runnin around and some adults cuddling "hey Angel here is what I want to ask" I say. I walk in front of her and grab both of her hands. I slip a little black bos out of my back poket and holf it in front of her "Angel Julie Paradise will you be doing me Slate The Hedgehog of marrying me?" I Ask opening the case "Slate Y-Y-YES OF COURSE ILL MARRY YOU SILLY" She yells I slip the ring on her ring finger and pick her up bridal style. A little purple fox comes over and hands us a pink roses "Congrats Mr. and Mrs." She says Angel sniffs the I throw her in the water "SLATE ILL GET YOU FOR THAT ONE" she splashes me and I swim next to her "hey pretty I got somthing for ya" I kiss her and she giggle"Awwwww Slate such a gent"she says. We walk out of the water I grab my acoustic gutair

There's another world inside of me  
>That you may never see<br>There're secrets in this life  
>That I can't hide<br>Somewhere in this darkness  
>There's a light that I can't find<br>Maybe it's too far away...  
>Or maybe I'm just blind...<p>

Or maybe I'm just blind...

_[Chorus]_  
>So hold me when I'm here<br>Right me when I'm wrong  
>Hold me when I'm scared<br>And love me when I'm gone  
>Everything I am<br>And everything in me  
>Wants to be the one<br>You wanted me to be  
>I'll never let you down<br>Even if I could  
>I'd give up everything<br>If only for your good  
>So hold me when I'm here<br>Right me when I'm wrong  
>You can hold me when I'm scared<br>You won't always be there  
>So love me when I'm gone<p>

Love me when I'm gone...

When your education X-Ray  
>Cannot see under my skin<br>I won't tell you a damn thing  
>That I could not tell my friends<br>Roaming through this darkness  
>I'm alive but I'm alone<br>Part of me is fighting this  
>But part of me is gone<p>

_[Chorus]_

Or maybe I'm just blind...

_[Chorus]_

Love me when I'm gone...

Love me when I'm gone  
>When I'm Gone<br>When I'm Gone  
>When I'm Gone<p>

I finish 'I know youll your be here" I point to my heart and hug her "Im gonna go take a nap come with" I pull her on the sand and she burys me in sand "ahhh im stuck" I say trying to get out " well I guess your all mine" She says rubbing my quils "I love you Angel" I say laying back "well I guess im stuck with you" I say kissing her

"oh Angel I lllooooovvvve yoooouuuuu" I say slowly "meee toooo Sllllaaaattte"


	4. Chapter 4

2 Months Later

Slate was in the boxing gym praticing with Sonic. "So Slate Your gonna get married tomarrow huh?"Sonic asks Slate "Yea dude I cant wait" Slate jumps out of the ring and removes his boxing gloves "Come on lets get some sodas im buying"Slate says walking to the machine

Angels P.O.V

"Amy I got to pick Slate up from the boxing gym"I say grabing the keys to my dodge stratus. I arrive at the bulding and see Slate sipping a root beer. "Oh Angel you here cool" he says geting in my car"Well yea Slate I wouldnt forget you." I say as he buckles himself in. "Hey ya know I cant wait untill your mine" He says grabing my hand "Come on I want to show you where we are getting married" I pull up to a beach with calm waves and Slate cuddles closer to me "Angel I got a present for you"He pulls out a little box and pulls out pair of keys "T bought you a house and a new car"He says waving the keys in my face."S-Slate I dont care about them. i care about you"I say looking in his Midnight blue eyes and then he locks lips with me. "Angel ya know your the only person that likes me for me. Im not so sure about sonic."He says "But I dont like you...I LOVE YOU" I yell Locking our lips again "Angel I love you to"He says in a loving tone "Slate theres a guy being robbed behind you" I say a little scared "WHAT HEY YOU DROP THE GUN" he says pulling out his desert eagle.

Slates P.O.V

I try to catch the theif. BRAKA BRAKA I fire my pistol and it hits him in the chest . I throw the Theif on the ground and say " cops will be here in about ohhh 5 minuts Cya dirtbag"I walk over to Angels car and she drives us away to our home

Next day

Im walking down the road with Sonic my best man "Here it comes" I say reujusting the red tie on my neck and then I see angel"S-Sonic I-I-I C-Cant belive how angel looks right now" I stutter almost every word then while angels back is turned I rub her shoulders. "Angel you okay I hope cause I love you."i say as I rub her shoulders slowly" oh Slate s-stop ohhhh" She moans and I suck on her neck."S-Slate Quit it NOW" She Snaps at me. "Whoa Okay okay yeesh."

1 Hour Later

"you may know kiss the br-"The preist is cut off by angel saying this"Slate I-I-I CANT IM SORRY" She yells crying and running off"HUH" Im standing there a blank exprestion and then i fall to my knes and cry "ANGEL!"

The End

(I know you hate me but hey i need to do some sad stuff okay)

Slate:ILL KILL YOU PATHETIC BASTERD

Me:*pulls out gun"

Slate:*pulls out gun*

Me And Slate: O_O

Me: how much did i base myself on you

Slate: i dont know


End file.
